Astrid Pyre
Astrid Pyre is the narrator and a main protagonist of the 2012 TMNT story ''The One's Left Behind''. She was trained at an unusual boarding school alongside her sister Tess..In addition Astrid is the romantic love interest of Leonardo. History During her youth, Astrid grew up alongside her sister Tess on in a remote house in the woods. While initially their parents were raising them they ultimately ended up in the care of their eccentric uncle. They both demonstrated signs of being powerful magic-users at a young age which led to them being enrolled at Miss Campbell's School for Magically Gifted Youths. While there Astrid quickly excelled in her classes, leading to her note only skipping a grade but also ending up at the top of the class. Unfortunately Astrid and her sister quickly discovered the truth behind the school and its nefarious purposes. The two were forced to flee the school and ended up hiding in New York. Appearance It has been said that Astrid bears a striking resemblance to her mother, having inherited not only her face shape but her hair color as well. Astrid has long golden blond hair, which she often wears up in buns or ponytails. She has her fathers silvery blue eyes, eyes that are so pale that they are almost white. However, when Astrid is enraged or threatened she unlocks her aura ability which in turn causes her eyes to shift to a warm amber color and her hair to take on the color and quality of fire. Tess has claimed that it is genetic in some way. Personality Astrid is a very Abilities, Skills, Powers Magic: Like her sister, Astrid has inherited magical abilities which allow her to enhance herself in battle and just in general. However, Astrid also seemed to have inherited an unusually high amount of magical power though it is currently unknown from where she gets it. * Strength Sense: Using her magic Astrid is able to possess the rare ability to look at her opponents and 'see' there strengths and weaknesses. Unsurprisingly she uses this power in combat, although some (Mikey) has claimed that this is cheating. * Aura Manipulation: In addition to her previously stated skill Astrid has a natural ability to manipulate her aura in various ways which make's her a very dangerous foe in combat. Although she hardly uses this ability unless absolutely necessary she is shown to be incredibly skilled in the technique. * Flash Step Relationships Ellie Telsa: Astrid is Tess's only sister and the two of them seem to have a very close relationship though it has been noted that they have their ups and downs. Trivia * Astrid * Astrid has given each of her friends unique names on her phone ** Leo's is Captain Liondork, Mikey's is Dr. Cuteinstein B.B, Raphael's is Wreck-It-Raph the Pigeon Whisperer, Casey's is Skull-kid Lord of the Dance, Donnie is The Mechanic or Donnie Stark, Master Splinters is Furry Yoda Hotline, April's is Red Damsel in Distress, Tess is Caffeine Queen, and Akane's is Claws Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) characters Category:The One's Left Behind